Majin Tuol
Bio Majin Tuol is a stone humanoid that was created by the Earth's spirit to join an army of kaiju against Bagan, then becomes a god to a tribe of humans called the Westanopoes. His worshippers describe him as being a caring and powerful deity who will fight to defend them against any foe. Although he hasn't moved for thousands of years, the Westanopoe believe there just hasn't been a reason for him to do so. History 10,500 Years Ago The Earth's spirit creates Majin Tuol, who joins an army of Earth kaiju to battle the horrific kaiju Bagan. After the battle ends, Tuol departs the North China Plain for Central Mexico. During his travels, he comes across a tribe of humans called the Westanopoes. The Westanopoes see Tuol as a god and travel alongside him. Seeing that he's been given a new purpose in life, Tuol watches over the Westanopoes and ensures that nothing bad happens to them as he continues journey across the region. 2,500 Years Ago Majin Tuol and the Westanopoe tribe makes landfall on Wester Island, but come across Jiger when they enter her territory. When the stone giant prepares to slay Jiger so they can continue on their way, the tribe's chieftain expresses his people's desire to stay in one location, with Wester Island being that location. Tuol heeds the desire of his worshippers and watches over them as they begin building their village. When the Westanopoe begin expanding their village into Jiger's territory, she attacks them. Tuol comes to their rescue and drives her off, doing so each time his worshippers expand further into her territory. With Tuol begin damaged more and more with each battle, the humans decide to see why Jiger keeps coming back to their area more and more the deeper into her territory they get. After learning her weakness to the sound generated by cavities in a nearby rock wall, the humans put a plan to eliminate her for good into action. With Tuol's help, Jiger is driven to the rock wall where he uses his wind shield on the structure to release a loud whistle-like noise. Jiger falls unconscious from the pain, which gives Tuol the time needed to dig an enormous pit and throw her into it. After burying her alive, the stone idol crafts a whistle from a section of the rock formation and stabs above Jiger's tomb. With the newly dubbed Devil's Whistle keeping Jiger at bay, Tuol and his people continue living on Wester Island. Abilities/Aspects * Stone body is highly durable against most physical attacks * Super strength * Human-level intellect * Able to hurl his sword, which will automatically return to his hand after being thrown, like a boomerang * Able to create a shield of pure wind from his left wrist that can absorb and redirect energy attacks * Sword blade can generate pressurized razors of air that can slice through objects and opponents with ease * Can revert into a statue by force of will Category:Kaiju Category:Earth Kaiju Category:Deity Category:Earth Defender